


The Time Penny Did Figure It Out

by Bookworm1063



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: The time Baz walked Penny back to the Cloisters while on his way to suck the blood out of rodents.





	The Time Penny Did Figure It Out

**Penelope**

“Shit,” I say, glancing down at my watch. “I’ve got to go, I can’t afford to pass out in Greek. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

Simon waves from his bed, where he’s been sitting for the last hour, nose buried in the _Record_. “See you at breakfast, Pen.”

“Are you sure I can’t just sleep in your bathtub?” I ask. Never hurts to double check.

“No,” Baz declares, sliding off his bed and pulling on his jacket. “I’ll walk you over, I’m going that way.” To suck blood out of rodents.

“All right,” I say. “Night, Simon.”

“Night, Penny.”

Baz and I leave the room, walking down the stairs and exiting Mummer’s House into the moonlight. “So,” I say, once we’ve made it outside, and there’s no chance of being overheard. “Are you going to admit it, or will I have to force it out of you?”

“What?” Baz snaps his head around to look at me, frowning. “What are you talking about, Bunce?”

“Simon,” I say. “You really think no one sees the way you look at him?” 

Baz is quiet for a moment. “Fuck,” he finally mutters under his breath. “That obvious, is it?” I think he knows there’s no point in denying it. To anyone else, maybe, but I’m persistent.

“How long have you been in love with him?”

“I’m not-” I shoot him a look out of the corner of my eye, and he sighs. “Too long.”

I shake my head. We’re almost to the Cloisters now. “Well, I won’t tell him. But if you’re going to make a move, do us all a favor and stop being such an arse first, ok?”

“Don’t worry about it, Bunce,” Baz says. “You two will help me avenge my mother’s death, and then Snow and I will go back to trying to kill each other.” We’ve reached the door to the Cloisters, and Baz turns away, heading off toward the White Chapel.

“Baz,” I call. He stops, but doesn’t turn around. “It doesn’t have to end like that, you know.”

“Yes, it does,” Baz calls back.

He walks away, and this time, I let him go, pushing through the door to the Cloisters and climbing the stairs to my room. They’re so oblivious, both of them. I’ve noticed the way Baz looks at Simon, sure, but I noticed Simon’s obsession with Baz first. They’re mad for each other.

I just hope Simon realizes that before one of them does something they’ll both regret. 


End file.
